Történet II
Mass Effect: Portyázás Mass Effect: Portyázás egy héttel a Mass Effect 2 prológus események előtt történik. Aria T'Loak az Omega aszteroida űrállomás uralkodója utána jár az állomáson történő furcsa dolgoknak. Felfedezi, hogy találkozó lesz a Kék Napok zsoldosai és a Begyűjtők között, a Kék Napok próbálnak elcserélni egy csoport embert a Begyűjtőknek jó fizetést remélve. Aria megszakítja a találkozót és a két testőrével együtt ráront a csoportosulásra. Minden Begyűjtőt, embert megölnek. Néhány Kék Napok zsoldos túléli a rajtaütést, de Aria parancsára miután kiszedik belőlük a szükséges információkat végeznek velük is; Aria csak egy őrt veszít el. Később, Aria ügynökei adnak neki egy datapadot. Amely az emberi populáció összesítését és a különböző bolygókat és űrállomásokat, beleértve az Omegát, a Fellegvárat, és a Földet tartalmazza. Aria rájön, hogy a Begyűjtőknek több kell néhány emberi rabszolgánál, és azt a következtetést vonja le hogy az emberiség szerzett magának egy veszélyes ellenséget. Mass Effect 2 - Prológus A Mass Effect 2 története 2183-ben kezdődik, egy hónappal a Mass Effect Fellegvári csata után játszódik. Bár azért járőröznek, hogy megtalálják és megsemmisítsék a maradék Getheket. A Normandiát támadás éri, viszont a támadó egy ismeretlen hajó. A Normandia hatalmas károkat szenved, arra kényszerítve a legénységet, hogy elhagyják azt a mentőkabinokban. Joker a hajó kormányosa a nagy károk ellenére is a pilótafülkében tartózkodva próbálja azt elkormányozni. Shepard parancsnok a pilótafülkéhez siet és magával rántja Jokert és a mentőkabinhoz vezeti. Mielőtt a parancsnok is beszállna a mentőkabinba a Normandiát ismét megtámadják és Shepard kirepül robbanások sorozata közepette. Shepard páncélján lévő szellőzőrostélyok kikapcsolodnak és meghal. A parancsnok teste látható amint belép egy közeli bolygó légkörébe. Mass Effect: Megváltás Keresés az Omegán thumb|190px|Borító Mass Effect: Megváltás egy hónappal az SSV Normandia támadása után kezdődik. Liara T'Soni megérkezik az Omega űrállomásra Shepard parancsnokot keresve. A Túlvilág Klubban Liara találkozik drellel akit Feronnak hínak, ő tud Shepard hollétéről. Feron elmagyarázza, hogy valószínűleg Shepard meghalt és csak a testét vagy ami megmaradt belőle az tárolásra kerül egy sztázis tartályba. Liara ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy megtalálják Shepard testét annak ellenére, hogy Feron figyelmezteti a veszélyekre. Menet közben Liarát és Feront megtámadták a Kék Napok zsoldosok, akik legyőzik őket. A Kék Napok vezetője egy krogan. Megkérdezi Liarától, hogy az Árnyékbróker tudni szeretné, miért utazott egészen az Omegára megtalálni Shepardöt. De egy mesterlövész menet közben szétlövi a fejét. a többi mesterlövész lövése a többi Kék Napok zsoldost is leteríti, így Liara és Feron megmenekül, de nem sokáig: a sarokba összefutnak két Cerberusossal akit Miranda Lawson vezet. Miranda felajánlja, hogy segít megtalálni Liarának Shepardöt, ha ő meghallgatja a főnöke a Rejtőző fickó ajánlatát. Aztán az Omega egy másik részében, Liarát bekíséri egy helyiségbe, ahol a Rejtőző fickó hologramon keresztül megjelenik. A rejtőző fickó kifejti, hogy a Cerberus is keres Shepardöt, valamint egy titokzatos rabszolga faj az úgynevezett Begyűjtők is nagy erőkel keresik akik az Árnyékbrókerrel is alkut kötöttek, hogy Shepard holttestét saját kifürkészhetetlen céljaikra használják fel. Kezdetben bizalmatlan Cerberus motivációit illetően Liara, de vállalja, hogy együtt dolgozzon a rejtőző fickóval, legalábbis Shepard kedvéért. Közben a Begyűjtő tábornok dühösen szembesíti az Árnyékbrókert a késedelem miatt. Az Árnyékbróker szerint senki másnak nincs fülese Shepard testének hollétéről, így nincs más választása, mint elviselni a késedelem. Megnyugtatja a a Begyűjtő tábornoknak, hogy sikerülni fog, mert mindig sikerrel jár. Cerberus által felvett thumb|190px|Borító Liara épp azon elmélkedik amikor az SSV Normandiát lerombolták ismeretlen támadók, hogy azon kevesek akik túlélték a támadást csak arra tudnak gondolni hogy miért történt ez. Liara a ábrándozását megszakítja Miranda, aki elmondja neki, hogy a Kék Napok birtokában van Shepard teste valahol az Omegán és azt tervezik, hogy átadják az Árnyékbróker ügynökeinek. Miranda elmondja Liarának keresse meg Cerberusnak Shepard testét és hozzá teszi hogy kezdje Feronnál a keresést. Liara azután szembesít Feron, miután arra a következtetésre jut, hogy ő is az Árnyékbrókernek dolgozik és az volt a feladata, hogy a Kék Napok csapdájába csalja korábban. Feron megnyugtatja őt, mondván, hogy fogalma sem volt csapdáról. Feron megpróbál elmenni, de Liara dühösen emlékezteti őt, hogy ő fizetett neki. Shepard megtalálása az ő esélye a megváltásra és Feron esélye is. Feron elvezeti Liarát a Túlvilágra Klubba és megkérdezik Aria T'Loakot Shepard hollétét illetően. Aria megerősíti, hogy ő tudja hol van Shepard teste, de felháborodik amikor Liara elmondja neki, hogy a Begyűjtők is benne van a kezük. Az beszélgetés befejezése előtt, Aria megmondja nekik merre vizsgálódjanak; a bányászati feldolgozó üzem körül az Omega alacsonyabb szintjein. Feronnék hamar megtalálják az üzletkötés helyszínét. Viszont bizalma hamar szertefoszlik, amikor észreveszi, hogy az egyik résztvevő Tazzik egy szalarián aki impozáns termetű, és a bróker személyes bérgyilkosa. Amint Tazzik kifizeti a Kék Napokat, Feron megpróbálja használni a közeli légvédelmi toronyt arra, hogy lelője Tazzik hajóját. De elrontja a lövést és elpusztítja a közeli rekeszeket, a szalarián riadóztat mialatt Liara megtámadja a Kék Napok zsoldosait a biotikus erejével. Tazzik elmenekül az Omegáró, Shepard testével együtt. Titokzatos Alingon thumb|190px|Borító Liara ismét azzal vádolja Feront, hogy szándékosan fogta vissza, ha nem teszi meg akkor Tazzikot már elkapta volna. Faron hajójával erednek utánuk. Miranda követi Tazz-t egy Cerberus hajóval aki az Omega 2 relé felé közeledik. A Rejtőző fickó azt mondja neki, hogy álljon le a Cerberus már tudja Tazzik hova megy és még meg kell tudják, hogy miért akarják a Begyűjtők Shepard testét. Feron hajón tájékoztatja Liarát, hogy az Árnyékbrókernek csak egy bázisa van a másik oldalon a Faryar rendszer Alingon bolygóján. Miután megérkeznek a rendszerbe, hajót megtámadják az Árnyékbróker őrszemei. De a harcot felvenni nem tudják, mert a hajón nincs fegyverzet így ő átrepül egy közeli aszteroida mezőn, hogy elkerüljék az őrszemeket, amelyek egyesével lemorzsolódnak. Alingon felszínén, Feron és Liara útjukat az Árnyékbróker bázisa felé veszik. Mivel a bolygón erős az elektromágneses mező, csak a legmodernebb kommunikációs technológia működőképes, a brókeré az egyetlen olyan technológia, amely arra kényszeríti az ő ügynökeit, hogy személyesen jöjjek el az Alingonra az utasításokért és minden újabb hívásokat az ő szeme előtt intézzenek. A bázis bejáratát két turián őr állja el, de Feron meggyőzi őket, hogy Liara fogoly. Amikor a Begyűjtő elhalad mellettük a folyóson Liara felmérgesedik és azonnal megakarja találni Shepardöt. Feron rábeszéli, hogy várjon, így megtudhatják, hogy miért akarják a Begyűjtők Shepardöt annyira. Feron és Liara az Árnyékbróker belső szentélye felé veszi az irányt, ahol az ügynökei kapják az utasításokat. Ott aztán a kitakart alakja az Árnyékbrókernek meglepetten reagál Feron érkezésére, és azt a következtetést vonja le, hogy igaza volt mikor elküldte a Kék Napokat tőrbe csalni őt és Liarát. Míg Feron adatok után keresgél a bróker adatbázisában, Liara számon kéri őt, hogy hogyan tudott megbízni a Begyűjtőkben. Ezalatt kiderül, hogy az Árnyékbróker nincs teljes valójában az Alingonon. A bróker önelégülten kifejti, hogy a csere a már folyamatban van. Feron elmondja neki a számukra szükséges információkat. Liara szétroncsolja a létesítményt és elpusztítja a szoba berendezése. Ahogy feje kitisztul Feron elmondja valójában kinek dolgozik. A hős helyreállítása thumb|190px|Borító Liara egymaga legyőz egy csapat őrt. Feron utoléri, de Liara dühös rá amiért megint hazudott neki, hogy hármas ügynök volt mindvégig: munkáltatója Cerberus. Feron elmondja, hogy ő kezdettben az Árnyékbrókernek dolgozott egy két kissebb feladata volt. Cerberus már próbálta felvenni vele többször is a kapcsolatot, hogy megvessék a lábukat a Bróker szervezetében. Feron csak akkor engedett a Cerberusnak amikor megtudta, hogy a Bróker együttműködik a Begyűjtőkkel és hogy azok kíváncsiak Shepard parancsnok holttestére. Feron azt is bevallja, hogy Tazzik menekülése az Omegáról ürügy volt arra, hogy visszatérjen Alingonra és megragadjon annyi információt az Árnyékbrókerről kapcsolatban amennyit csak tudott. Alingon bázis hangárjában, Liara és Feron nézni ahogy a Begyűjtő akit korábban láttak vizsgálja Shepard testét. Tazzik kész átadni azt, amint a Bróker megkapja az ígért fizetést. Feron merészen megszakítja a jelenetet és azt mondja Tazziknak, hogy a Bróker elégedetlen a jelenlegi ajánlattal és azt akarja, hogy a Begyűjtök mindent fizessenek ki most, mielőtt a testet oda adják. Tazzik hisz neki, és elrendeli, hogy vigyék vissza a hajója rakterében. Máshol a Begyüjtő idegesen közli az Árnyékbrókerrel hogy ez "árulás". A Bróker azonban kifejti, hogy nem beszélt Feronnal és egy áruló, de nem tud kommunikálni Tazzikkal. Vissza a hangárban, a Begyűjtő figyelmezteti Tazzikot, aki rátartja a fegyvert Feronra. Liara meghallja a jelet, és megtámadja az őröket és míg Feron lefoglalja Tazzikot, Liara elmenekül Tazzik hajójával, de ott kényszerült hagyni Feront. Valamivel később egy titkos Cerberus létesítményben, Miranda és Liara éppen azt figyelik ahogy a Cerberus orvosok dolgoznak Shepard Parancsnok testét. Liara azt sugallja, hogy Shepard visszahozása az életbe nem a legjobb dolog amit tehetnek. Miranda is kétségeit fejezi ki, hogy Shepard rendbe lehet-e még hozni, mert a szervezet rosszabb állapotban volt a vártnál, és a létfenntartó rendszerek sem a legjobbak voltak a sztáziskamrában, de azt mondja a Rejtőző fickó sokkal optimistább, és hajlandó jelentős összeget fordítani a forrásaiból a projekt felé . Liara elhagyja a bázist, felismerve, ő már egy másik barátjának kell, hogy segítsen, és van egy másik ellensége. Mass Effect: Felemelkedés The Ascension Project The various Council races are left stunned at the attack on the Citadel—which is officially described as an attack by a rogue Spectre leading an army of geth, with no mention of Sovereign or the Reapers. As the Council is restructured, and the final pockets of geth resistance found and destroyed, the Alliance Navy has now become a dominant military force in the galaxy and humanity's place in Citadel space is undeniable. Spurred on by these events, the Illusive Man, leader of a rogue group called Cerberus, decides to push ahead with his plans for Gillian Grayson, a biotic prodigy undergoing training at the Ascension Project. Her father, Paul Grayson, is given a vial of medicine to administer to his daughter, supposedly to improve her biotic abilities and speed the development of 'humanity's saviour'. Kahlee Sanders, now a supervisor on the Ascension Project, is becoming concerned about Gillian's development and her place with the other students. Though gifted, Gillian is also autistic which makes her training difficult. Meanwhile, Paul Grayson's one-time partner and fellow Cerberus operative, Pel, goes to Omega in the Terminus Systems to meet a contact, a quarian named Golo. Exiled from the Migrant Fleet for trying to sell his fellow quarians to the Collectors, Golo is quite prepared to grant the Illusive Man's request for transmission and access codes to the Flotilla. Though he cannot provide the codes himself, he suggests a strategy: lure a scout ship from the Migrant Fleet and ambush the crew. While Paul Grayson travels to the Grissom Academy he becomes anxious, stewing about the fate of his daughter if he allows the Illusive Man and Cerberus to continue testing experimental biotic-enhancing serums. He finds relief the way he has become accustomed to over the last few years: red sand. He manages to convince himself after coming down from a hit of red sand that he has the composure of a mere addict rather than a complete junkie, though he never actually convinces anyone else of this. Paul is met by Kahlee Sanders, her lover Dr. Jiro Toshiwa, and the Project's security chief, a former BAaT attendee named Hendel Mitra. Hendel makes no secret of his dislike of both Toshiwa and Grayson to Kahlee; he is well aware of Grayson's drug addiction, and warns Kahlee that there is something about Toshiwa that he doesn't trust. During his visit to Gillian, Paul Grayson secretly passes on the vial of medicine to Toshiwa—another Cerberus colleague—but still has misgivings about giving it to Gillian. Two Traitors The quarian Feda'Gazu vas Idenna arrives on Shelba, a cold, uninhabited planet near the Venoss system, in her ship Cyniad (a scout vessel of the Idenna) after being offered a trade for essential technology by the traitor Golo. Though prepared for treachery, she and her crew are not prepared for an ambush by Pel and his men, and once dead are stripped of their suits for disguises. Pel and his team then approach the Cyniad in the quarian rover, and capture the pilot, Hilo'Jaa vas Idenna. However, when Hilo screams abuse at Golo, the traitor hits Hilo in the face, cracking his faceplate and allowing contaminated air inside. Back at the Ascension Project, Gillian Grayson is eating lunch when she is confronted by another student and fellow biotic, Nick. When Nick teases her and biotically knocks her milk over, Gillian retaliates with a full biotic storm, culminating in a high-level singularity until she is finally stunned by Hendel Mitra and hospitalised. After spending the night with Jiro, Kahlee goes to see Hendel, who is despondent over his ’failure' in the cafeteria. During their talk, Kahlee suddenly realises that Jiro mentioned her relationship to Jon Grissom—something known only in classified Alliance documents—and discovers both Jiro and Gillian have disappeared from the hospital. Hendel catches up with them in the atrium, where Gillian—having just received a cerebrospinal dose of the Cerberus medicine from Jiro—is suffering a seizure. Jiro stuns Hendel, but is caught by Kahlee, while Hendel saves Gillian's life with CPR. With Jiro in custody and undergoing interrogation, the Illusive Man orders Paul Grayson to play the distraught parent and remove Gillian for more focused observation and testing in a Cerberus facility. Meanwhile, Pel is approached by Golo, much to the human's disgust. Pel tells him that the interrogation of Hilo is not going well: thanks to Golo, the pilot has caught some sort of disease and is incoherent with fever. Golo apologizes, and explains that he has come to Pel with a tempting offer that doesn't involve Cerberus... an offer direct from the Collectors. Paul Grayson arrives at the Ascension Project and, hearing that Jiro has confessed to working for Cerberus, demands Gillian be released to him for her own safety. Hendel gets angry, but Kahlee suggests a compromise: Grayson can remove Gillian and take her to safety from Cerberus in the Terminus Systems—if Kahlee and Hendel go along. Grayson reluctantly agrees. Elsewhere, on Omega, a young quarian on his Pilgrimage named Lemm'Shal nar Tesleya finds Golo, and confronts him about the Cyniad attack. Golo claims he was only the middleman, and tells him about Hilo, still being held captive by Pel. Lemm decides to mount a rescue mission. Grayson, along with Kahlee, Hendel and his daughter, arrives at Omega to meet Pel, pretending Pel is just his contact there. But when they meet Pel, Grayson is double-crossed. Pel is no longer working for Cerberus: he is going to sell Hendel, Kahlee and Gillian to the Collectors. All four are imprisoned, only to be freed when Lemm storms the warehouse, believing he has found four quarian captives. To Kahlee's surprise, Lemm appears to recognise her, and orchestrates an escape. Grayson is left behind; he takes his revenge on Pel by shooting him. After a search Grayson finds Hilo in a cell, horrifically tortured and sick, but still alive and muttering both a frequency and a code phrase. Travelling with Lemm and the others, Kahlee wonders where they could possibly escape an organisation as powerful as Cerberus. Lemm offers a suggestion—the Migrant Fleet. Quarantine Lemm recognises Kahlee because the quarians have an interest in Saren Arterius and his ability to control the geth. He believes that Kahlee could offer some useful insight into how Saren controlled them—and introducing Kahlee to the captain of the Idenna will hopefully be a sufficient Pilgrimage gift. However, once they reach the Migrant Fleet, their shuttle is locked down for quarantine and Hendel, Kahlee and Gillian are asked to stay aboard, not knowing that Paul Grayson has reported to the Illusive Man and asked for help to retrieve his daughter from the Migrant Fleet, using the codes Hilo was muttering. The Illusive Man is eventually convinced to let him go as part of the extraction team, along with Golo. Hendel passes the time in quarantine by giving Gillian specialised biotic tuition, until Kahlee is summoned to a meeting with members of the Conclave and Admiralty Board. They ask her about Saren, the Reapers and the geth, but Kahlee cannot tell them anything useful. After the meeting, Kahlee, Hendel and Gillian are invited to a private meeting with Ysin'Mal vas Idenna, the Idenna's captain. He explains that the three have inadvertently stepped into a debate raging about the future of the Migrant Fleet. Within ninety years, the quarians will outgrow their ability to sustain themselves, and a solution is desperately needed. Some quarians, including Captain Mal, believe the future of the Fleet relies on ships leaving the Flotilla to search for new homeworlds, whereas the Conclave and the Admiralty Board want to focus on keeping the Migrant Fleet insular and strong. Their conversation is interrupted when Golo and several Cerberus commandos storm the Idenna aboard the Cyniad. Kahlee and Hendel join the quarians in their battle, sending Gillian to safety, but the girl decides to return to the shuttle where she felt safe, killing several Cerberus commandos on the way with her biotic abilities. Paul Grayson sees his daughter aboard the shuttle as he prepares to steal it, and stuns her, in the hope he can get her to safety. With the battle going badly, Kahlee goes looking for Gillian, only to be ambushed by Golo. As the quarian kicks her, she appeals to Grayson to see the truth: his loyalties to Cerberus are misplaced, they are not turning Gillian into a saviour, but into a weapon. Grayson wavers, then finally turns on Golo and shoots him in the head. Grayson reveals that the Cyniad is wired with explosives, intended to rip a hole in the Idenna and cripple her. Hendel and Captain Mal race to the Cyniad and manage to disable them in time. Parting Ways The quarians are then left to deal with the aftermath, and the stunning fact of an attack on the Migrant Fleet itself. Realising the time for conservatism is over, the quarians decide to follow the proposals of people like Mal, and send ships off to search for new homeworlds—or a way to drive out the geth using a Reaper. The Idenna is selected as one of the first to leave, with a hand-picked crew. Hendel and Gillian are selected to go along: Gillian has responded well to the quarian life aboard the Idenna, and after five years to grow up, she might be better equipped to deal with Cerberus. Meanwhile, Kahlee has been given custody of Paul Grayson. She and Lemm—also selected to go on the Idenna's mission—will take Grayson to the Alliance colony of Cuervo and hand him over to the authorities. However, knowing that Cerberus will get to him eventually, Grayson manages to overpower both Kahlee and Lemm, leaving them to wake up unharmed on the volus world of Daleon. Kahlee asks Lemm to return her to the Ascension Project. There are still children who need her help. Waiting for a report on the Idenna attack, the Illusive Man is surprised to get a call from Paul Grayson. He has a simple message: he is leaving Cerberus, Gillian is beyond their reach, and if anything happens to Kahlee Sanders, he will go to the Alliance with all he knows. The Illusive Man reluctantly agrees not to pursue either Kahlee or Gillian. He knows that losing Gillian will set their biotic research back a decade, but he cannot risk exposure: Cerberus has many other projects to protect... Mass Effect Galaxy Peace Talks Galactic tensions are rising due to batarian Ambassador Jath'Amon's arranging of a meeting with the Citadel Council, with the intention of negotiating peace terms between the batarians and the Alliance. Jacob Taylor is on vacation aboard the passenger liner Arcturian Jade when the ship is attacked by batarian terrorists. Jacob grabs his assault rifle, kept from his former job as an alliance marine, and battles the batarians while defending the crew and passengers. After taking out the batarian attackers, Jacob is thanked by the Captain, Reginald Tudge, who gives Jacob the choice of any quarters on the ship in gratitude. Jacob arrives at the Citadel and is greeted by his former CO, Major Derek Izunami, who is seeking Jacob out for a mission in the Nemean Abyss, as Jacob is no longer restricted by Alliance military boundaries. He asks Jacob to meet Miranda Lawson, an informant who may have information on the batarian's recent crime wave, in a bar called the Fringe on Cartagena Station. When Jacob arrives, the Fringe has been taken over by a band of pirates led by Clint "Black Eye" Darragh. Jacob can either convince him to retire or take him on in combat. Once he is taken away, Jacob is greeted by Miranda, who was watching the confrontation from the bar. Miranda explains the batarian extremists' plan to attack the Citadel on the day of Jath'Amon's arrival and sabotage the peace talks by killing him. She gives him three sources on where to start the investigation: A turian arms dealer named Illo Nazario on the planet Tortuga who has worked with the batarians for years, the planet Bekke where a batarian army is reportedly gathering, and a rumor that the batarians have kidnapped several scientists and are holding them on the Ahn'Kedar Orbital Platform. Tortuga On Tortuga, Jacob is met by a salarian friend of Miranda's, Ish, who has the access codes for Nazario's compound. Apparently, Nazario hasn't made any deals for weeks, which has drawn suspicion. As Jacob makes his way through the compound full of turian guards, a unit of batarians will attack. Their leader claims they came to talk to Nazario. Jacob can convince them to turn back or fight them. Jacob reaches Nazario, who is deathly ill. Nazario reveals that the batarians have tested a weaponized virus on him and bargains with Jacob for a vaccine: Jacob will have Nazario's information about the virus, as soon as Jacob gets him the cure. Ahn'Kedar When Jacob arrives at the Ahn'Kedar Orbital Platform he immediately suspects the research carried out there is just a front. A batarian businessman challenges him, but before he can act, a krogan named Nax appears and begins gunning down the batarians. Nax gives Jacob till the count of five to "justify his life". When he either reaches two or is convinced by Jacob, they realize they have a similar goal; Jacob is there to rescue the scientists, among whom is Batha, an asari and old friend of Nax who he infiltrated the facility in order to rescue. After defeating several waves of batarians, including their leader, Jacob discovers the scientist Dr. Hendricks, who seems more upset about Jacob interrupting their work than having been taken hostage. Hendricks claims the batarians have fallen prey to a terrible disease, which has wiped out entire populations. The disease, a blood plague, is communicable only in high concentrations, incubates very quickly, and has a 100% fatality rate. He claims the batarians brought the scientists there to develop a cure. Once Jacob convinces Hendricks to leave, he discovers the prototype formula for the cure is held by Batha, who is in another facility. At that moment Nax bursts through the door with Batha in his arms, under heavy fire from the batarians. Jacob saves him and brings him on board his ship. Once on board, Batha reveals the batarian claim of a virus was fake. The batarians only wanted to convince the scientists to make a cure for their blood plague weapon. The crew realizes they need to get the cure to the Citadel in anticipation of the attack. Though the cure is only a prototype, Batha nearly finishes it using supplies from the ship's med labs, but she requires a final ingredient—a large quantity of unrefined element zero. Bekke When Jacob's crew arrives on the rainy mining colony of Bekke, the ship immediately comes under gunfire as Miranda picks up strange readings from the planet. Jacob fights his way into the facility, but begins feeling sick and dizzy due to the batarians' stash, a huge cache of improperly stored element zero. The closer Jacob gets to the eezo, the more strain it puts him under due to his biotic abilities, though it has the beneficial effect of strengthening his powers. Once Jacob defeats the resident batarians, Miranda urges him to leave the facility at once so she can pick up the shipment of element zero. Batha then uses the haul to complete the cure. The Mastermind Revealed Returning to Nazario, Jacob can finally interrogate him. Jacob discovers from him that the batarians' true target is the Citadel Council, and not Ambassador Jath'Amon as previously thought. Knowing Jacob holds his only hope of survival, Nazario also reveals that the leader of the batarian extremists is in fact Jath'Amon himself, who intends to infect the Council with the bioweapon during his peace talk. Jacob and Miranda hurry back to the Citadel to stop the meeting. Defending the Citadel Jacob heads to the Citadel Tower, but all seems quiet. Jacob is stopped by a C-Sec officer, who is exposed as a batarian, revealing they have infiltrated Citadel Security itself. Battling his way up to the tower, Jacob enters the council chambers in the middle of the ambassador's speech and the asari council representative questions Jacob's intrusion. Jacob brings the evidence against Jath'Amon to light, and Jath'Amon's peaceful demeanor fades as Jacob lays out his plan. The asari council representative apologizes, but says she won't risk the Council until she is sure of Jacob's claims. The furious ambassador reveals that the virus was concealed within his hover chair, and releases it into the citadel tower before flying away. Jacob warns everyone to escape, then takes on the ambassador's batarian troops and combat drones. After Jacob finally defeats Jath'Amon, he tells Jacob that they are not so different; as both of them are willing to go to great ends to protect their people. Jath'Amon swears revenge on Jacob and the Council as he is led away by Citadel Security. After resuming his vacation on the Arcturian Jade, Jacob is watching a news report about Jath'Amon's arrest when he is surprised by a noise behind him. After grabbing his assault rifle, he realizes the intruder is Miranda, with a bottle of champagne and a smile. Mass Effect 2 Awakening Commander Shepard awakens in the year 2185 aboard a Cerberus space station, a research facility of the Lazarus Project, which is under attack by hacked security mechs. After the Commander aids Cerberus agents Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor in escaping, Shepard is taken to a headquarters of Cerberus and granted an audience with the Illusive Man, who explains that Shepard was revived and "upgraded" in return for the Commander's aid in combating a new threat in which human colonies have been attacked, their colonists deemed missing. Shepard and the team are dispatched to investigate the recently attacked colony of Freedom's Progress, located in the Terminus Systems. There, the group encounters Tali'Zorah vas Neema, one of Shepard's former squad members, and discovers that the mysterious insect-like Collectors were behind the attack and are responsible for the further abductions of other human colonies. Shepard reports this to the Illusive Man, who then places Shepard in command of the Normandy SR-2, a larger ship modeled after the original Normandy SR-1. With the guidance of the Illusive Man, Shepard begins traveling across the galaxy to recruit a new team for what is assumed to be a suicide mission. Recruiting A Team The Illusive Man initially provides Shepard with four dossiers regarding potential recruits: a salarian scientist, a mysterious vigilante called Archangel, a krogan warlord, and a powerful but psychotic biotic. The salarian, Mordin Solus, is found on Omega and is working to stop a plague engineered by the vorcha who are working for the Collectors. The vigilante Archangel is also on Omega, holding out on his own in a battle against three mercenary gangs. After reaching Archangel's hideout, Shepard learns that Archangel is actually Garrus Vakarian, one of Shepard's previous squad members. Garrus is seriously injured while battling the mercenaries, and, although he is permanently disfigured, he survives and joins the team. The krogan warlord, Okeer, is found attempting to create the perfect krogan through unethical genetic research. When the warlord is killed, he leaves his creation, Grunt, under the care of Shepard. The biotic, Jack, revealed to be a woman, is also known as "Subject Zero." Cerberus arranges for her to be purchased from the prison holding her; Shepard travels to the Purgatory prison ship. Once there, however, Shepard is betrayed by the warden as he attempts to capture Shepard for a bounty. Shepard manages to escape the trap and rescue Jack, who joins the team despite an initial distrust of Cerberus operatives. After the recruitment of the four characters, the Illusive Man reveals that a human colony called Horizon has come under Collector attack, and he dispatches the team in an attempt to save the colony. He also notes that one of Shepard's surviving crew members, either Kaidan Alenko or Ashley Williams depending on choices made in the first game, is stationed at the colony to oversee the construction of massive defense towers. Shepard arrives with his/her team and battles the Collectors face-to-face; the group appears to have arrived too late as half of the colonists have already been taken away. Shepard's team is able to activate the colony's defense cannons and turn them on the Collector ship, which then flees the planet under heavy fire. Shepard later reunites with the former ally, who leaves feeling betrayed by Shepard working for Cerberus. After returning to the Normandy, it is revealed that the Illusive Man allowed the Collectors to attack Horizon by leaking a tip to the Alliance that Shepard is alive and working with Cerberus. The Collectors intercepted this message and attacked the colony. The Illusive Man suspected the Collectors were looking for Shepard or people connected to Shepard. It soon becomes clear that the Collectors are targeting Shepard. Shepard is provided with dossiers on three more potential recruits: an asari Justicar, a drell assassin, and Tali. Shepard finds the Justicar, Samara, on Illium. She joins the team after Shepard investigates the Eclipse mercenary group and its involvement in a murder. The drell assassin, Thane Krios, is also found on Illium and is in the midst of completing an assassination contract on Nassana Dantius. After learning of Thane's next target, Shepard fights resistances along the way to the top floor of the tower complex where the target is located. Shepard encounters Thane, who successfully dispatches his target and joins the team, as Shepard can provide him with a purpose. Tali is found on a geth-occupied quarian colony world, Haestrom, where she is researching the system's rapidly dying sun. After she is rescued from an immense geth force, she agrees to join Shepard. Collector Ship The Illusive Man informs Shepard that a turian patrol engaged a Collector ship, and managed to disable it before being destroyed, and that the Normandy should take the opportunity to investigate the ship before the turians respond, and find any data or technology that can help them on their mission. Upon boarding the ship, Shepard discovers many empty collector pods, as well as the bodies of dead human colonists, apparently subjected to various experiments by the Collectors. Shepard then discovers that the Collectors had also been experimenting on their own, with EDI saying that they appeared to be researching their own genetic similarity to humans. EDI's genetic analysis of the deceased Collectors reveals that they are in fact the long extinct Protheans, having been subjected to extensive genetic modification to alter them for the Reaper's purposes. As Shepard proceeds deeper into the ship, Joker discovers that it is in fact the exact same Collector vessel responsible for the attack on Horizon and the destruction of the original Normandy, which Shepard remarks is far too uncanny to be coincidence. When Shepard's team reaches the center of the ship, they discover that it contains millions of empty pods, more than enough to hold every human in the Terminus Systems, thus indicating that their ultimate target must be Earth. Shepard is able to link EDI with the Collector ship's systems in order to search for any useful information, but she is quickly interrupted as she discovers that the ship is not disabled, and the Collectors have drawn the Normandy into a trap. EDI also reveals that the Illusive Man knew all along that the "disabled" Collector ship was a trap but still sent Shepard and the Normandy to the ship in order to gain information. Shepard and the squad fight their way out and escape from the ship on the Normandy before the Collector vessel can bring its weapons to bear. After escaping, Shepard speaks with the Illusive Man, who admits to sending the Normandy into an obvious trap in order to gain information, and says that it was necessary in order for the Collectors to believe they have the upper hand and telling Shepard about it would have tipped the Collectors off. After talking his way out of the argument, the Illusive Man reveals the data gathered by EDI has led to the discovery of the Collector's means of traversing the Omega 4 Relay, an advanced Reaper IFF system. EDI is also able to calculate the location of the Collector homeworld from their ship's navigational data, and reveals it to be within the galactic core, an extremely dangerous area, which likely accounts for the fact that no ships ever return from the other side of the Omega 4 Relay. The Key The Illusive Man then reveals that Cerberus has located a derelict Reaper orbiting a remote planet, evidently destroyed millions of years beforehand, and sent a science team there to recover the device required to pass through the Omega 4 Relay—a Reaper IFF transponder. During the course of the investigation, Shepard discovers that the Cerberus science team members had all been killed before their arrival. Video logs left by the science team make it evident that even though the Reaper is no longer sentient or functional, the indoctrination effect that emanates from all Reapers is still present. The derelict ship automatically activates its shields, isolating Shepard's team from the Normandy and thus making their only means of escape to destroy the ship's power core, which is also powering the ship's latent mass effect fields and preventing it from plunging into the planet below. Battling their way through the Husks on board, Shepard and the team are assisted by a single geth, somehow able to talk and also apparently friendly. Shepard and the team recover the IFF and fight to the core of the ship, where the mysterious geth assists them once again before being disabled. As the Reaper's core is destroyed, its shields disappear and Shepard's team are able to escape to the Normandy before crashing into the planet, along with the disabled geth. Following the mission, Shepard may choose to either turn the geth over to Cerberus for research or activate it. If activated, the geth will be named Legion by EDI and joins the team against the Collectors. Shortly after, Shepard departs with the recruited members on a shuttle towards their next mission as the Normandy prepares the IFF for testing in their absence. However, EDI discovers a hidden signal after activating the IFF, and realizes that the IFF is broadcasting the Normandy's position. This turns out to be another trap set by the Collectors, as their ship is able to surprise the Normandy with Shepard's entire team absent. Collectors board and seize control of the ship, and Joker is forced to give control of the ship over to its on-board A.I., EDI—a potentially dangerous move. After successfully regaining control of the ship, EDI manages to pilot the Normandy away from the Collectors and rid the ship of all enemies, but the entire crew barring Joker is taken by the Collectors. Upon returning to the ship, Shepard's hand is forced—the Commander can either continue completing secondary missions and sacrifice the captured crew, or to go through the Omega-4 relay immediately to rescue the Normandy crew members. Beyond the Relay Eventually, Shepard must decide to travel through the Omega 4 Relay. Whether this is done immediately or after a delay since acquiring the Reaper IFF will determine how much of the Normandy's crew is rescued from the Collector base. When Shepard decides to proceed, the Normandy activates the Reaper IFF and engages the Omega 4 Relay. Upon exiting the far side of the relay, the Normandy appears in the midst of a vast debris field containing the wreckage of thousands of ships, presumably all destroyed attempting to traverse the relay. The Collectors have stationed automated defenses in the debris field known as Oculus, which the Normandy must fight off. After defeating the Oculus and reaching the far side of the debris field, the Normandy discovers the Collector base, a giant space station orbiting a black hole. The Collector Cruiser is dispatched from the station, and the Normandy engages and destroys it, but as it explodes the blast cripples the Normandy causing it to crash land on the outer surface of the base. Depending on the upgrades applied to the ship over the course of the game, up to 3 crew members may be killed while fighting the Oculus and Collector Cruiser. Over the course of the rest of the mission, the rest of the squad, including Shepard, may all be killed based on personal decisions and their loyalty. Shepard and the team enter the station and battle their way through the Collectors to the station's core, rescuing the surviving Normandy crew as they go. Upon reaching the heart of the station, they discover that the Collectors have been constructing a new human-like Reaper, made from the genetic material of the abducted humans and fused with the advanced technology of the Reapers. EDI hypothesizes that the Reapers attempted and failed to create a Prothean-Reaper, and instead enslaved them and turned them into the Collectors, and that they are now facilitating the Reaper equivalent of reproduction. EDI also guesses that due to its human appearance, Reapers are crafted to resemble the race from whose genetic material they are created. Shepard targets the weak supports of the contraption, which is in the very early stages of its construction, and it is seen collapsing into the lower confines of the area. Shepard then sets about with the plan to destroy the station. At this point, the Illusive Man contacts Shepard and suggests that instead, use a radiation pulse be employed to kill all of the Collectors on board, but keep the station intact to allow Cerberus to research its technology. The Illusive Man notes that any information obtained from the Collector Base would be very valuable in the coming war against the Reapers, in addition to strengthening humanity's position in the galaxy against other races. Shepard may choose to either refuse the Illusive Man's advice and destroy the station or use a radiation pulse to kill all surviving Collectors thus allowing Cerberus to take control of the station. If Shepard chooses to destroy the station, and if Miranda is with the Commander, Miranda, seeing the Illusive Man as a power-hungry madman, will choose to follow Shepard over the Illusive Man by resigning from Cerberus, depending on her loyalty to Shepard. After Shepard makes the decision regarding the station's fate and begins the countdown, the Human-Reaper resurfaces from the depths of the station and attacks Shepard's team. After Shepard and the team destroy the Reaper, the surviving squad members escape to the Normandy and leave. Aboard the Normandy, Shepard converses with the Illusive Man a final time, who is either thankful or extremely angry with Shepard depending on the choice regarding the station. Shepard can either cut the Illusive Man off or promise him that they'll find another way to stop the Reapers with or without the Illusive Man's help or involvement. A final cinematic shows the Normandy undergoing repairs following the mission and concluding with the Reapers awakening from their hibernation in dark space. Mass Effect 2 - Lair of the Shadow Broker Depending on player choice, these events can occur either during or after the events of Mass Effect 2. An Investigation Following her past adventure in recovering Commander Shepard's corpse and delivering it to Cerberus, Liara T'Soni has been actively gathering intelligence on the Shadow Broker in an attempt to track him down and avenge her former partner's supposed death. Commander Shepard receives a message from Cerberus Information Processing. The message mentions that Cerberus has uncovered secret information that could give Liara a lead on the Shadow Broker's whereabouts, and suggests that the Commander should pass it along. Shepard travels back to Illium to deliver the intel to Liara. At first, Liara is seemingly delirious about the information for it appears to hint on the Shadow Broker's true location. In addition, the message contains information that Liara's former drell partner, Feron, is actually still alive and is probably being held hostage by the Shadow Broker. After a short conversation on the subject with the Commander, Liara leaves her office and tells Shepard to meet her at her apartment. Upon Shepard's arrival at Liara's apartment, the Commander witnesses that the apartment is under investigation by Illium police, led by asari Spectre Tela Vasir, who dismisses the cops as Shepard enters the apartment. In response to Shepard's question regarding the unexpected investigation, Vasir explains there has been an attempt on Liara's life. She tells the Commander that she is unsure of Liara's current location and that she was unsuccessful in finding any clues; she invites Shepard to further search the apartment for clues. Eventually, Shepard finds what appears to be a backup disk, which is then played by Vasir and the Commander. The disk is found to contain a recorded conversation between Liara and a salarian contact by the name of Sekat, who explains that he has managed to pinpoint the Shadow Broker's location, and asks Liara to come to his office at Baria Frontiers in the Dracon Trade Center. Now that they have what they are looking for, Vasir and Commander Shepard travel to their next destination at Baria Frontiers. The Truth Just as the team arrives at the Dracon Trade Center, the three floors of the building are taken out by a sudden explosion, presumably an attempt to prevent Liara from receiving the information sought from Sekat. Vasir suggests that the Commander and the squad proceed inside while she takes off to the roof in order to seal off the building from the top. As Shepard and the squad enter the building, they find it to be a chaotic mess with dead bodies and wounded civilians all over the place. Tela maintains contact with Shepard to guide the Commander through. As Shepard proceeds to the upper floors into the Baria Frontiers Office, the Commander finds a clue that Liara has just signed in a few minutes ago, confirming that Liara is indeed in the building. Proceeding inside the office room for further exploration, Shepard and the team are blinded by a flash grenade, followed by a wave of enemies who immediately scatter around the area and open fire. Shepard quickly radios Vasir regarding the ambush, who tells the Commander that they are the Shadow Broker's private army and confirms their presence in the building. With no choice to fall back, Shepard and the team return fire, slowly but surely making their way through the small hallways of the destroyed office. Eventually, Shepard and the squad reach their destination, where they see Sekat's dead body after he was shot by a Shadow Broker agent, who is then shot by Vasir herself. Vasir asks the Commander about Liara's body, and if Shepard located it. However, Liara emerges from the shadows, wielding her pistol at Vasir. Liara explains to Shepard that Vasir tried to assassinate her, broke into her apartment, and is the one that signaled the Shadow Broker's agents. She also remarks that Vasir is the one who killed Sekat and took his data, which is currently in her possession, revealing that Vasir is, after all, an undercover Shadow Broker operative. Exposed, Vasir shatters the glass with her biotics and makes a run for it. Shepard tries to tackle Vasir before she jumps out the now-broken window but fails to do so, causing the Commander to fall to the floor while Liara proceeds to chase Vasir, not bothering to look back at Shepard and the squad. Shepard is then attacked by more enemies emerging from the nearby Eldfell-Ashland Energy office who attempt to slow down the Commander so that Vasir can get away. Shepard and the team continue to fight their way through the resistance while pursuing Vasir out of the building. When they exit the building, the team finds Liara exchanging fire with Vasir at the parking lot. It doesn't take long before Vasir calls her X3M and quickly jumps into it to fly away. Nonetheless, Liara finds a nearby vehicle, which she and Shepard use to chase Vasir through the skies of Illium. At the end of the chase, Shepard and Liara manage to catch Vasir, whose vehicle has crashed on the roof of the Azure Hotel. Although they don't actually have her yet, they can make their way to the other side of the roof where she most likely is. Coupled with the fact that Vasir is now wounded due to the crash and is thus slow, Shepard and Liara have a much better chance of capturing her this time. However, as the team lands and exits the vehicle, reinforcements arrive and start shooting at them. After the battle on the roof, Shepard and Liara continue running inside and emerge to the other side of the roof, where they spot Vasir's footsteps and follow them until they reach Vasir and aim their pistols at her, hoping she surrenders. Even though she is badly injured, Vasir grabs a random hostage to use as leverage against Shepard and Liara. The situation is quickly dealt with, and the hostage escapes, but Vasir, not about to give up just yet, starts attacking the squad with everything she has. At the end of the battle, Vasir drops to the floor, allowing Liara to pick up the data disk. Vasir protests, claiming that the Shadow Broker is powerful and her work with him has helped save lives, and that she believes in sacrificing a few for the greater good. She also brings up the Commander's involvement with Cerberus and tries to judge Shepard for it, before she takes her last breath. Shepard then heads back to Liara, who is examining the disk, to have a conversation with her, which, among other things, involves the Shadow Broker's intention of wanting to kill Liara all along and at any cost. In any case, with the data in their possession, Shepard and Liara travel to the Shadow Broker's location for their primary objective. Assault on the Shadow Broker's Base The data obtained reveals that the Shadow Broker settles on the planet Hagalaz, in the Sowilo System of the Hourglass Nebula. Specifically, the Shadow Broker lives aboard a massive ship that travels through the thick, erratic atmosphere of Hagalaz. Shepard, Liara, and a third squad member take the shuttle from orbit down to the planet. Liara provides Shepard with valuable input on the planet's atmosphere, the ship, and the general plan of the mission. First, they have to find a hatch that leads to the inside of the ship, where Feron is held. The shuttle lands, and Shepard and the team begin finding their way for a hatch to get inside. The weather is dreadful, and the layout of the ship's exterior isn't exactly easy to navigate through, but they proceed anyway. Shortly following their touchdown, the team is engaged by maintenance drones, which Liara presumes is because the drones think the team is debris from the storm. After that, troops from the Broker's army start coming and attacking the squad as they advance through. Shepard and the team continue advancing until they reach a door that allows them in. However, the door is locked, but Liara tries to hack it with a certain hacking device, which she says will take a while before the door is completely hacked open. Waiting for the door to open, the team has to defend the position from numerous waves of Shadow Broker forces. Eventually, the door is successfully hacked and they run inside. As the team makes their way inside, more troops are encountered. Liara remarks she has downloaded the ship's layout, saying that they're heading towards the prison block, where Feron is supposedly located. Continuing to the prison block and fighting their way through, the team reaches a locked door that leads directly to where Feron is. They bypass the door and enter to find Feron. Liara attempts to release the drell, but instead, he is shocked. Feron explains that his current status makes him unable to be pulled out, otherwise his brain will fry. Shepard states that this "looked too easy" and asks Feron regarding the Shadow Broker, but unfortunately, Feron can't say much, either, since even that gets him shocked. At this point, Liara and Shepard decide that their only option is to confront the Shadow Broker himself and put an end to all this. They walk out the prison block, facing more enemies along the way. At last, they make it to the Shadow Broker's office. Storming the Shadow Broker's office, where he calmly awaits them behind his desk, Shepard and the team find that the Shadow Broker is a species never encountered before. Not bothering to get up, the Broker gently asks if Shepard and Liara are here for Feron, while noting Shepard's actions and going as far as considering the Commander's history. After a brief word exchange between Shepard and the Broker, Liara demands Feron, to which the Broker responds by reminding Liara that her own actions are what caused this to Feron. Additionally, if the Collectors have not yet been defeated, the Broker will state that their offer for Shepard still stands. On the other hand, if the Collectors have been defeated, the Broker announces his intention to use the Normandy SR-2's IFF to salvage remaining Collector technology. The Broker notes the team's third squad member while arrogantly disregarding Liara, telling her that he knows all her secrets. In response, Liara tells the Broker that he is a yahg, likely taken from his homeworld as a trophy or pet, when he ended up killing the original Shadow Broker and taking his place some sixty years ago. This enrages the Broker, causing him to smash his desk and throws it at the three people standing in front of him, knocking out the third squad member, leaving Liara and Shepard against him. The two rely on each other to fight the giant yahg, in what seems like an unwinnable battle at first. At some point during the fight, Liara suggests that Shepard distracts the Shadow Broker while she prepares for an attack. As soon as Shepard provides the distraction, Liara uses her biotics to pull down the liquid in the above tank straight onto the Broker, which causes the Broker's barrier to malfunction and explode, ultimately destroying him for good. A New Shadow Broker The battle causes the Broker's agents to radio his office asking for immediate updates on the situation. At first, Liara seems overwhelmed and unsure what to do. Then, she moves toward the panel and responds to the agents using the Shadow Broker's voice modification to avoid exposing herself, saying that the situation is under control and it was merely a hardware problem that disrupted communications momentarily, ending the message by requesting the agents to resume standard procedures and that she wants an update on all operations within a solar day. Feron comes to the room and quickly pulls his pistol, before he realizes everything has been dealt with. Liara explains that she is now the new Shadow Broker, believing that it is something she has to do. Feron leaves with the other squadmate to check on the power system, leaving Liara and Shepard by themselves. Shepard can comfort a crying Liara with a hug, who is happy that her revenge is finally over after two years' worth of struggling. Liara thanks Shepard for what the Commander has helped her accomplish and assures that Shepard is welcome any time. In a subsequent conversation, Liara will remark that her role as the Shadow Broker will likely play key role in the upcoming war against the Reapers. She also provides Shepard with additional insight on the Shadow Broker's plans and what he knew. Shepard can ask her about Feron, who is now residing with Liara. Later, Shepard may choose to invite Liara to the Normandy for a catch up. On the other hand, if Shepard refuses to have Liara onboard the Normandy, she will sadly accept the refusal. Mass Effect 2 - Arrival Depending on player choice, these events can occur either during or after the events of Mass Effect 2. A Favor Admiral Hackett contacts Commander Shepard to ask for help rescuing Dr. Amanda Kenson, an Alliance deep-cover operative in batarian space who has come across evidence that a Reaper invasion is imminent. Hackett explains that Kenson was recently captured by batarians and charged with terrorism. Hackett wants Shepard to go in solo and rescue the scientist as a favor. Shepard agrees to help and uses coordinates given by Hackett to travel to the batarian prison on the planet Aratoht where Kenson is being held. Landing outside the prison, Shepard makes it past several security measures and prison guards. Shepard locates Kenson in the middle of an interrogation and frees her. Shepard and Kenson fight past more guards and escape on a batarian shuttle. On the way to Kenson's team's base, she reveals that she and her team had entered batarian space to investigate rumors of Reaper technology orbiting on the fringes of the Bahak system. The team discovered a device they dubbed "Object Rho" hidden in the asteroids near the system's mass relay, and learned from it that the Reapers were rapidly approaching. The Reapers could use the mass relay, the "Alpha Relay", to strike anywhere in the galaxy. Kenson and her team started what they called "the Project" to prevent this from happening. Their plan was to hurl a large asteroid at the Alpha Relay and destroy it. A consequence of this plan would be that the relay's supernova-like explosion would obliterate the Bahak system and kill the 300,000 inhabitants of Aratoht. Since the stakes are so high, Shepard insists on seeing Kenson's evidence first. Kenson agrees and informs her team at the Project Base that she and Shepard are en route. Object Rho At the Project Base, Shepard notices a numeric readout above the hangar gateway. Kenson says that the readout is a countdown to the Reapers' arrival; in two days, the Reapers will be at the Alpha Relay. The countdown itself is based off of pulses emitted by Object Rho. The pulses are reactions to the Reapers' proximity and have been decreasing steadily. In a little over 48 hours, the pulses will become constant and the Reapers will have arrived. As Kenson leads Shepard to Object Rho, she explains that "the Project" is ready to go. The team hasn't been debating if it could be carried out, but rather if it should be. The Reapers will arrive regardless, but without the shortcut that the Alpha Relay provides, they would be forced to spend months or even years more traveling to another relay. At the lab, Kenson presents Object Rho to Shepard. The Commander becomes wary after seeing that the Reaper artifact is sitting in the open. Kenson tells Shepard to wait for the artifact to show Shepard a vision which will prove that the invasion is real. Shepard is overcome with the vision, which shows dozens of Reapers speeding towards a mass relay. Suddenly, Kenson pulls a gun on Shepard and says she can't let the Commander stop the Reapers; Kenson and her team had been indoctrinated by Object Rho. Shepard disarms Kenson, who escapes and locks Shepard in the chamber as it is swarmed with guards. Shepard fights as long as possible, but is eventually incapacitated. Countdown Shepard awakens two days later in a medical lab in Project Base, to the surprise of the monitoring medic. Shepard disables two guards, but is locked in the room by the medic. At a nearby terminal, the Commander gains control of a LOKI Mech outside, which Shepard uses to kill the scientist and break the mechanism that seals off the room. Shepard suits up and advances through the Project Base, intending to complete "the Project" before the Reapers arrive in less than two hours. The Commander reaches the control center and prepares to activate the Base's engines. After being warned by the Base's VI that initiating the Project will kill all of the Bahak system's 304,942 colonists, Shepard confirms the order. The engines fire, and the asteroid accelerates toward the Alpha Relay. Dr. Kenson interrupts Shepard's attempt to access communications, threatening to overload the Base's fusion core to stop the Project. Getting to the core, Shepard has to manually initiate cooling systems to stop Kenson's crazed plan. In the core chamber, Kenson laments not being able to hear the Reapers' whispers any more and witness their coming to the galaxy. When she raises a bomb detonator Shepard tries to talk her down, but regardless of the outcome, Kenson dies gruesomely. The asteroid is now minutes away from colliding with the Alpha Relay. Commander Shepard races to the Project Base's shuttle landing pads to escape, but is too late; the last of the shuttles lifts off and speeds away, leaving behind other Project personnel. Shepard eliminates them and finds a communications uplink nearby. While calling the Normandy, Harbinger appears via a hologram projector and tells Shepard that the fall of the galaxy's civilization is inevitable. Before disconnecting, Harbinger tells Shepard to "Prepare for the Arrival." The Normandy makes its approach and Shepard lands a running jump into the airlock. Seconds before the asteroid hits, the Normandy escapes the Bahak system through the relay. As anticipated, the relay is destroyed and the explosion obliterates the system. Consequences Sometime later, Admiral Hackett boards the Normandy to debrief Commander Shepard in-person. Hackett wants Shepard to explain why a simple rescue mission ended with the destruction of a batarian system. Shepard confirms that Dr. Kenson's proof of the Reaper invasion was real, and the invasion had been only days away. The Commander had no choice but to destroy the Alpha Relay, despite how this would doom the batarian colonists. Hackett is satisfied by Shepard's story, saying he would give a medal to Shepard for this, but reveals that tensions between the Systems Alliance and the Batarian Hegemony were running high; the batarians might start a war over Shepard's actions. Before leaving, Hackett warns that at some point, Shepard will have to face trial over this incident on Earth. en:Storyline_II Kategória:Felemelkedés Kategória:Mass Effect 2 Kategória:Háttér